


Storming

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Dialogue, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: To Dream, love is warm and comfortable but it's also loud and it hurts.Dream has to get a harsh reminder about that
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Storming

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write dreamnap but then it turned into angst and I'm sad

To Dream, love was warm, it was cozy. It was like having a warm hot drink while you sat by the window while it stormed. The rain and the warmth from the drink calming you down making you sink into comfort and happiness.

But sometimes, the rain gets a little too harsh and the thunder gets too loud and rumbles the surroundings. Sometimes you sip your drink to soon and you burn yourself and it stings for the rest of the day.

Love was safe and it was calming, it was warm but it also hurts, it stings and can leave you feeling afraid of what's to happen next.

Like you would expect, Dream was fond of the feeling of love. Even if it hurt sometimes. 

Dream mostly adored the love he had for his friends. Telling them he loves them whenever he could or got a reason to, he liked reminding them that he really did love them a lot.

Dream kinda forgot how it felt to romantically love someone. He never really thought about it much. That was, until, he started loving one of his friends more than just platonically.

Normally, Dream would just up front and tell whoever it was he had a crush on. He wasn't one to drag out his emotions, he would get them out so he could see if he had to let it go or if he could latch on to his silly little crushes.

But, the difference here is that he caught feelings for his childhood friend, Sapnap, and Dream absolutely did not want to mess up anything they had.

Basically, Dream was stuck in the storm part of love.

Though, as much as the storm part of love sucked and as much as it hurt, Dream would stick in it for as long as he had to because he was able to adore Sapnap from afar, without ruining anything between them.

Though, the storm got worse when he and Sapnap got a place together.

Dream both loved and despised moving in with him. Loved it because he got to see his best friend (and also crush) more but despised it because anytime Sapnap did anything, Dream wanted to storm over to him and kiss him senseless.

Most times when night strikes, Dream slips into his room, after offering a goodnight to Sapnap, and grabs the notebook he keeps by his bed and writes about anything and everything Sapnap did that he found amusing or down right adorable.

And if by the end of his writing, he still felt giddy with his love, he snatches his phone and reads small fics of he and his childhood friend.

Most nights, Dream closes his eyes with a dopey smile on his face. Pretending that he and Sapnap are both stupidly in love with each other.

\--------

The storm got worse when Sapnap came to him one day and offered a shy smile before asking for relationship advice.

Thunder crashed loudly in his head when he heard the man infront of his ask that. Blinking away his depressing thoughts he asked what he wanted to know.

Sapnap nervously shuffled on his feet before admitting to Dream that he liked George. Oh. 

Dream offered him a big smile before pulling him into a hug, mostly to hide the pain that etched into his face but also to show the man support.

After the hug, Dream told him he loved him (which, hurt more than Dream would like to admit) and told him that he didn't care who he liked before offering his support and advice on how Sapnap could confess.

Sapnap was overjoyed at the support and advice, calling Dream a saint before rushing off to his room to call George.

Dream watched him rush off before he dragged himself to his own room.

Shutting his bedroom door and locking it quickly he collapsed on his bed, body shuddering with muffled sobs.

Dream adored love a lot but he also forgot how much it truly hurt. Dream had to remember in the most harshest way to why he never allowed himself to fully get attached to a crush.

After Dreams (pathetic) breakdown, he cleaned up and made sure he didn't look like he was just crying his soul out before he left his room again to make food.

Stepping into the kitchen he quickly pulled out the supplies to make a quick sandwich, almost dropping his bread when he turned around to see Sapnap standing in the kitchen doorway.

Sapnap looked like he could burst with happiness. Dream gave him a raised eyebrow before Sapnap threw his arms up and loudly announced that George shared his feelings.

Dream suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He quickly set the stuff back in the fridge, ignoring Sapnap's confused look, he pulled him into another hug. Congratulating the man and teasing him softly on him dating George before rushing back to his room.

Shutting his door quickly, exhaling harshly before going over to his bed and yanking out the notebook before throwing it in the trash before collapsing into his bed for a second time that day.

As long as Sapnap is happy, Dream supposes he's happy too. It was his fault anyways for getting too attached to his feeling towards Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: willowspore
> 
> One day I will write non angsty dreamnap hehe
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! <3


End file.
